Headmistress Hermione
by rowlinghermione
Summary: Hermione has triplets at the age of 17. A prophecy stating that one of her 3 will have the greatest power known to the wizarding world. Hermione and Harry decide that, in order to keep the others safe, they must put their youngest daughter up for adoption
1. Foreward

**Foreward**

"Hermione, we've spoken about this before," a man's deep voice soothingly spoke. "You knew I'd have to leave when you married me."

"Yes, but…" Hermione started, but was interrupted.

"Take care of Jenna and Mandy. Don't let them out of your site. We can't risk them with Him still lurking around killing and capturing. You know the escape plan, right?" He didn't wait for her answer, but swiftly continued, "I'll be back soon, and take good care of Hogwarts for me, my Deputy Headmistress. Goodbye." With a kiss, he disapparated.

* * *

**Six years later**

"Mommy? Where are you?" Jenna cried.

"I'm right here, Honey." Hermione walked into the kitchen with Mandy on her hip.

"I'm hungwy," Jenna wined, forgetting to pronounce the r. A few minutes later, while Hermione cooked breakfast, Jenna and Mandy fought over the remote.

"Cartoons are best," Mandy said as she snatched the remote.

"No, the Wizard's News Connection is better," Jenna fought for the remote and switched the channel.

"_The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is now discussing a matter over You-Know-Who with the Minister of Magic. He…"_ The announcer broke off as Mandy switched the channel, _"Ahhh… Pow… You'll never win, Slade!"_ Robin yelled to Slade as Starfire attacked.

"Turn the channel back to the WNC!" Hermione ordered Mandy.

Without a thought, Mandy changed the channel, and the announcer continued, _"The alert for You-Know-Who is still high. Mr. Potter has been half a step behind You-Know-Who, and has fought Him twice, both times ending with You-Know-Who disapparating. You-Know-Who has been moving swiftly leaving few traces for Mr. Potter to follow."_ With that, Hermione turned the television off with a flick of her wand, murmured something about 'Voldemort being the only thing on the news,' and called the twins to lunch.

* * *

**Characters:**Hermione: Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts Jenna: Hermione's knowledgeable daughter 

Mandy: Hermione's laidback daughter

Husband: Headmaster of Hogwarts


	2. Birthday Bash

**Chapter 2: Birthday Bash**

-Five years later-

"Mommy, guess what today is?" Jenna exclaimed.

"What, little one?"

"It's our birthday!" Jenna said as she hugged Mandy.

"Are we having a party, mummy?" Mandy asked while she grabbed a waffle.

"Are Ron, Samantha, Brianna, and Ginny coming?" Jenna questioned.

"Not Ginny, sweetie. She's away training aurors," Hermione answered.

"Who's Brianna?" Mandy asked.

"She's about your age. Remember? She's Ron and Samantha's daughter."

"You mean that prat from Christmas?" Mandy asked again.

"She isn't a prat. You are," Jenna told Mandy.

"Kids, it's your birthday, so please don't argue,"Hermione jumped up as the doorbell rang. "They're here! Come and greet your guests!" She opened the door and hugged Ron, Samantha, and Brianna.

"Hey, Brianna! What's up?" Jenna ran up to Brianna and halted right before she ran into her.

"Nothin' but the ceiling," Brianna replied the usual. "What's up with you?"

"Guess what today is!" Jenna forgot her usual line.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"It's my birthday!" Jenna announced.

"I knew I forgot something," Brianna walked over to her parents. "Here's your present. Guess what it is!" The present was two feet high, and three feet wide covered in light blue paper.

"Mommy, kin I open it?" Jenna begged, "Please?"

"Okay, sweetie. Open it," Hermione sat down on the living room sofa. "Mandy, go get your present." Hermione glanced at Ron, who was holding a small one foot by two feet present with light pink wrapping paper.

"Brianna? Thanks… what should we name her?" Jenna asked her friend.

"Mommy, look at what she gave me," Mandy's eyes glittered as she exclaimed this.

"Wow. Ron? A snowy owl for Brianna, and a ginger cat for Mandy? You really shouldn't have… Mandy? Say thank you." Hermione smiled at Ron and Samantha as she said this.

"Thank you," Mandy whispered.

"Well, dinner should be ready," Hermione informed them.

All of a sudden, there was a big crash, and a window broke all over the kitchen floor. An owl flew in and dropped three letters on the table, and then flew back out.

"Are those what the school letters look like, mummy?" Jenna was the first to recover.

**Characters:**

Hermione: Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts Jenna: Hermione's knowledgeable daughter 

Mandy: Hermione's laidback daughter

Husband: Headmaster of Hogwarts

Ron: Father of Brianna

Samantha: Wife of Ron

Brianna: Daughter of Ron and Samantha; Jenna's best friend

Ginny: Trainer for new aurors; head of auror office

**Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry I took so long to write this chapter. My life is really hectic right now. I will try to post the next chapter in a few days and try to make them longer. Please review!


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

"Mommy? Kin we go to Mr. Fred's store? Please?" Mandy begged as they walked out of Gringotts bank.

"Later. Right now, we need to get you two wands and school robes."

"Can I get a broomstick? The firebolt 7000 looks cool," Jenna asked Hermione as they passed Grimwood's Flyers.

"Maybe. I'll think about it," Hermione replied while she grabbed both of her daughters' hands and pulled them towards Olivanders. Once they arrived, Hermione said, "Kids, go inside and talk to Mr. Olivander. I need to visit someone. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"But," Jenna started, but Hermione had already disapparated. "I guess we should go inside," she told Mandy.

* * *

-Hermione-

"You said you'd be back by now!" Hermione screamed at a man in the shadows.

"I know," the man spoke quietly and calmly. "I haven't been able to catch Joseph Marcelli yet. You know my job. I'm an auror. I can't come home if I haven't finished my work."

"Screw your work! I need you at home. The school needs you. Our kids need you. They can't live through life without a father!" His shadow slumped against the wall as she yelled at him sounding frustrated. He did not make a move to stop her from yelling, and she began again, "We can't live like this! You haven't been looking hard enough. You wouldn't be here if you were actually looking! You would be in your office or… or… out looking for him." Hermione whispered the last part.

"You know I've been looking. Everyone needs a break every so often," he told her. "I've worked for eleven years, and deserve a break."

"While you rest, Joseph is off killing people! He's just a criminal! He should be in jail now!" Hermione continued to yell, "You used to catch hundreds of them each year! Why can't you take this one down?"

"He's not like them," his deep voice thundered out around the cave. "He is Voldemort's accomplice. He will not go down easily."

"He would if you would only pay attention to your work!"

"I do pay attention to my work. How do you think I put five death eaters in the new Elmanda prison?"

"Urrg… You really do need a schedule! I'll go make one since I'm sure that you threw my last one out. See you soon," she disapparated with those last few sentences.

* * *

-Same time in Diagon Alley-

"Hi, I'm Jenna. And you are?" 

"I'm Lance. Are you going into Hogwarts this year? I'm going into my first year. Are you?"

"Yeah," Mandy said roughly as a wand shocked her.

"Oh, that's my sister, Mandy. Normally she's nice and funny, but I guess today isn't her day. We're both going into first year," Jenna told him.

"I've heard you have to pass a test to get in. I hope I pass. My parents wouldn't like it if I couldn't go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, the test is really hard. My mom gives the test, so I know all the answers." Mandy proudly stated.

"It's sooo hard," Jenna told Mandy. "If you count putting on a hat that tells you which house you're going to be in."

"It's that easy? Wait, how do you know this?" Lance asked them.

"Our mum's the headmistress. Well, actually our dad is, but our mum is covering for him. Or she has for eleven years," Jenna shrugged as she said this. "We've been going to the school ever since we were three months old. There's Professor Slughorn, the potions master; Professor Hector, the Charms master; Professor Binns of History of Magic; our mum, Headmistress Hermione, Professor of Transfiguration. Oh, that's not all of them, but you'll learn about them sooner or later."

"Well, I'm done. See you at Hogwarts!" Lance waved as he said his goodbyes.

**

* * *

Characters:**Hermione: Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts Jenna: Hermione's knowledgeable daughter 

Mandy: Hermione's laidback daughter

Husband: Headmaster of Hogwarts, Auror

Ron: Father of Brianna

Samantha: Wife of Ron

Brianna: Daughter of Ron and Samantha; Jenna's best friend

Lance: A kid at Hogwarts

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry I took so long to write this chapter. My life is really hectic right now. I will try to write a little faster, but I will get going as they move through their year at Hogwarts. Oh, if you're wondering about the 'year,' there will be sequels for each year. Well, at least I'm hoping there will be. Please review!


	4. Nine and three quarters

Headmistress Hermione Chapter 4: 9 ¾ 

"Hey! Brianna! Wait for me!" Jenna called to her friend, "Let's get a compartment!" Jenna ran off to find a seat.

"Hey, Mandy! Over here!" A young boy with blonde hair called to her.

"Bye," Mandy told her mother, and walked over to his group. "Hey, Randy. How was your summer?"

"I don't think you've met my sister, Bella, or Stephan Snape. Oh, over there's Rita Riddle, George Goyle, and Candy Crabbe."

"What's up?" Rita greeted, not really asking a question.

"So, who exactly are you? Why were you with Granger?" Bella rudely asked her.

"Granger? I'm Mandy Granger. The headmistress is my mother," Bella smirked, and glanced toward her brother, Malfoy. "She's also the transfiguration teacher. Last year, I snatched a book that some half-blood prince wrote in. It's great. I used this spell, and my sister's friend, Brianna, hung from an invisible hook. I also found, that if you replace theu with an e, the person will do a flip in the air, and then hang by their ankle on an invisible hook," Mandy finished.

Everyone in the group had a look of disbelief on their faces. Then, Malfoy broke the silence, "I think we'd better get on the train." The train's whistle called them to the train.

-Jenna's Compartment-

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Jenna asked her friends. "I hope I'm in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," Lane said.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw sound the best," Brianna hesitantly replied.

"I heard both of my parents were in Gryffindor, and so were your's, Brianna," Jenna told them.

"Yeah, my dad helped Harry Potter save the sorcerer's stone, and he helped save Sirius Black in his third and fifth year," Brianna proudly stated.

"He didn't save him in the third year, silly. He was in the hospital wing, while my mum and dad saved him and Buckbeak," Jenna stated. Then, her eyes grew big, and she said, "I didn't say that. I'm dead. Mum's gonna kill me."

"Naw. He was there. He even has a scar from a dog on his leg. He said Sirius tried to bite him."

"That was before they saved Sirius. They didn't even know who he was. Remember, Uncle Sirius was a dog when he bit Uncle Ron."

-Mandy's Compartment-

"And that's how you make a love potion," Mandy told them.

"How do you know this?" Malfoy asked her.

"That half-blood prince knows everything. Oh, and I've been taking 'professor' Slughorn's classes since I was five," Mandy answered.

"Do you take the Defense Against Dark Arts classes too?" Rita questioned.

"Of course. Last year, my mum had to teach it. I destroyed every student's life. I broke quills, had animals attack them, and made them do really stupid things. The imperious curse is too simple. I've mad an even stronger one, something no one's ever seen, I'll promise you that," Mandy boasted.

"Wow," the group whispered.

"Can you teach me?" Malfoy was caught in a wave of want. He needed this girl, even if she was a half-blood. His father would be so pleased with this new source of power.

* * *

Author's Note:

The spell I was talking about was Sectumsempra. If she pronounces it; Sectemsempra, the person does the flip.Sorry for such the long wait. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. A View of Hogwarts

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts**

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way," Hagrid called.

"Hi, Hagrid! Nice to see you again! Guys, this is Hagrid," Jenna told her friends. "Hagrid, this is Brianna, and this is Lance."

"Nice ter meet you," Hagrid politely greeted them. Then, he turned to the others and said, "Follow me! The boats are this way!"

Jenna and her friends turned to follow him, but someone else turned away. "Pst… Follow me. I know a quicker way," Mandy whispered to her friends.

"You sure?" Candy whispered back.

"Yeah, just follow me," she replied, and walked toward a bush. "Watch this," Mandy took out her wand, and said, "Worshiped ride." A split second later, a mining cart appeared, and she jumped in. "What are you guys waiting for?" She asked them.

"Cool," Rita told her, "Come on."

After about thirty seconds, the cart right in front of the boats. "Let's do that again," Stephan spoke up.

"Not now," Mandy told him. "They come. They're right behind that bend. Jump in the boats, four to a boat."

* * *

"That is soo funny," Jenna laughed at her friend's joke.

"Yeah, especially the part about the pixie…" Lance started, but was interrupted by Hagrid.

"Four to a boat," he told them. Everyone ran to grab a boat with his or her friends. A brown-bushy haired girl named Katrina joined Jenna, Lance, and Brianna. A few minutes later, Hagrid spoke yet again, "Around this turn, you will see your first or for some of you, eleventh glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Ahh…" the first years awed at the beauty.

A few minutes later, they had met Professor McGonagall (Professor Minerva's twenty-year-old daughter). "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "There are four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house honors certain… talents. Please, follow me, the rest of the school is waiting."

**

* * *

Characters:**

**Adults**

Hermione: Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts 

Husband: Headmaster of Hogwarts, Auror

Ron: Father of Brianna

Samantha: Wife of Ron

**Children**

Jenna: Hermione's knowledgeable daughter 

Mandy: Hermione's laidback daughter

Brianna: Daughter of Ron and Samantha; Jenna's best friend

Lance: A kid at Hogwarts, First year

Katrina: A kid at Hogwarts, First year

Randy Malfoy: Draco's son, First year

Bella Malfoy: Draco's daughter, First year

Rita Riddle: Voldemort's daughter, First year

Candy Crabbe: Crabbe's daughter, First year

George Goyle: Goyle's son, First year

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry I took so long to write this chapter. My life is really hectic right now. I will try to write a little faster, but I will get going as they move through their year at Hogwarts. Oh, if you're wondering about the 'year,' there will be sequels for each year. Well, at least I'm hoping there will be. Please review!


	6. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat**

"It's not the sky," Jenna told them as they walked into the Great Hall. "The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside. I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Hello, I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and we, the staff and students, would like to welcome our newcomers," Hermione paused and let the students clap. "Now, I believe that the sorting hat is ready, so I hand the sorting hat the microphone."

_Once upon a time,  
__Four wizards made a truce,  
__To make a school,  
__Was their dream._

_A few happy years went by,  
__In which the future shined,  
__Happiness was everywhere,  
__Like a gold-filled mine._

_Then the clouds grew thick,  
__And no one could see,  
__So these fine makers,  
__Decided to make me,  
__Rich Slytherin tired and wanted,  
__To find something more,  
__So he packed up,  
__And left feeling poor._

_The rest prophesized,  
__Triplets would come,  
__One born evil,  
__And the others shall run._

_Take heed in this,  
__For soon they come,  
__Quickly they shall rise,  
__As quickly as the sun._

No one spoke for around three minutes. Hermione broke the silence, "That was song. Well, what are we waiting for? Let the sorting begin!"

"_Abbot, Butch…. Hufflepuff."_

"_Barnes, Samantha…. Ravenclaw." _

"_Crabbe, Candy…. Slytherin."_

"_Goyle, George…. Slytherin."_

"_Granger, Jenna…. Gryffindor."_

"_Granger, Mandy…. Slytherin."_

"_Malfoy, Bella…. Slytherin."_

"_Malfoy, Randy…. Slytherin."_

"_Snape, Stephan…. Slytherin."_

"_Timothy, Jordan…. Ravenclaw."_

"_Richardson, Lance…. Gryffindor." _

"_Runderson, Raymond…. Hufflepuff."_

"_Weasley, Brianna…. Gryffindor."_

And on the Sorting Hat went.

"Now, let the feast begin!" Headmistress Hermione exclaimed.

**

* * *

Characters:**

**Adults  
**Hermione: Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts  
Husband: Headmaster of Hogwarts, Auror  
Ron: Father of Brianna  
Samantha: Wife of Ron

**Children  
**Jenna: Hermione's knowledgeable daughter  
Mandy: Hermione's laidback daughter  
Brianna: Daughter of Ron and Samantha; Jenna's best friend  
Lance: A kid at Hogwarts, First year  
Katrina: A kid at Hogwarts, First year  
Randy Malfoy: Draco's son, First year  
Bella Malfoy: Draco's daughter, First year  
Rita Riddle: Voldemort's daughter, First year  
Candy Crabbe: Crabbe's daughter, First year  
George Goyle: Goyle's son, First year

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry I took so long to write this chapter. My life is really hectic right now. Some of you may be in school right now, but in New Jersey, we haven't started yet. I'm still not on a schedule or anything, so the beach and horsebackriding puts me a little tight. I mean, I'm at the beach every day from 9 am to 10 pm, plus my mom says I'm too young to work on a normal basis. Shrug>> Please review! Mind you, I didn't order you, I'm begging you... Oh, and I will answer your reviews in the beginning of each chapter. :)


End file.
